Poles
Farovian Poles Below is a list of the poles you can buy. Click on any of the images to access more detailed information about each pole. Each pole comes equipped with its own special lure. Each pole has different attributes, which can improve your chances of making a catch. Some poles require a certain amount of minimum points before you're able to buy Pole Damage in Farovia The fish in Blue Crescent, Sans Culpra and beyond are known to cause damage to your pole and/or boat while fishing there. It is suspected, although unconfirmed, that low level poles are more susceptible to damage while high level poles are more resilient (although not invincible) in those areas. There is a handy shortcut to repairing all broken poles in all locations- click the "NEEDS REPAIR!" link that appears next to the damaged pole's name in the pole list. You do not need to travel to the repair shops in Blue Crescent or Waterport to repair poles. The same feature works for boat repairs as well. The costs of the repairs differ per pole and can be seen below. As an added bonus, after repairing a pole or boat, you'll receive 20%* of the repair cost in points. (*Subject to change without notice) For example: A repair that costs 10,000 gold, will reward 2,000 points. However, the points awarded for damage has to be non-accidental - not by careless or intentional mistakes. These mistakes are things such as Lava damage, using the wrong pole in the wrong location, broken piston from running out of Fuel and damaging the Beat up Dinghy in Blue Crescent are types of damages that are not rewarded experience points. You do not get points for repairing your Cubey Incinerator when you destroy it to get an ice cube. TIP: There is a daily post made in the Contests Forum section for the https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/forum/contests?view=all%7C Farovian Insurance Company where you can purchase a plan to make an insurance claim - please read the rules first though. Roperian Poles Pole Damage in Roperia Some fish in the Roperia region are known to cause damage to your pole while fishing there. To repair your pole, click the "NEEDS REPAIR!" link that appears next to the damaged pole's name in the pole list. You do not need to travel to the repair shops. The costs of the repairs differ per pole and the fish that causes the damage with the probability can be seen below. As an added bonus, after repairing a pole, you'll receive 20%* of the repair cost in points. (*Subject to change without notice) For example: A repair that costs 10,000 gold, will reward 2,000 points. However, the damage has to be non-accidental - Using the wrong pole in the wrong location is a type of damage you are not rewarded any points. Holiday Poles Coming Soon! Ghost Branch , Birthday Branch , Fir Branch , Heart Strings , Abolisher Pole Returning Poles At one point in time there was the option of returning your pole for a portion of the purchase price based on how long you have owned the pole. Players recommended that you keep all of your poles because they may be required to unlock later parts of the game (for example the Sans Culpra Quest and unlocking Parribea), plus they are regularly used in Monthly Tournaments. This is likely why it was taken out of the game. Pole Leveling Poles level differently between regular fishing (this includes Crew Trips and Monthly Tournament casts) versus Night Fishing trips: *While actively fishing, poles level with almost every cast - but the rate of leveling is doubled when a fish is caught than when your chum is stolen. An outright miss ("Didn't catch anything" or a "whiff"/"wiff") does not increase your pole level. *When you are on a Night Fishing Trip, your pole leveling is based upon the number of catches during that trip. It is double the amount of experience gained. *Poles do not level at all on Captain Trips. Love Chums (Red Love Chum and Free Love Chum) has a significant impact on pole leveling: *On regular fishing casts, the use of Love Chum quadruples the percent pole increase per cast (and hence quarters the number of casts required per level) whether a fish is caught, a fish evaded your pole or on an outright miss. *While Night Fishing, Love Chum doubles the percent pole increase per catch over regular chums. Pole leveling is an indicator of your experience. You can view how much 'experience' per level is required on the Fishing Pole page in-game here. If you want to level quickly, it is suggested to go Night Fishing as it offers the best return! ::Whiff/complete Miss: +0 Experience (much lower chance ~5% w/Love Chum) ::Miss a Fish: +1 Experience (or +4 w/ Love Chum) ::Catch a Fish: +2 Experience (or +4 w/ Love Chum) ::NF Catch: +4 Experience (or +8 w/ Love Chum) Example #1: The Oak Branch needs 15 experience per level, so it would take ~8 catches OR ~4 with Love Chum per each pole level. Example #2: The Sonar Pulverizer needs 52 experience per level, so it would take ~26 catches OR ~13 with Love Chum per each pole level. The following table details the pole leveling rate of each pole for both regular fishing trips and Night Fishing catches. Farovian Poles 1 Without Red Love Chum, the Cubey Incinerator will only level while fishing in Magma Reef. 2 The Cubey Incinerator cannot be used normally during a Night Fishing trip - details on the effect of using this pole while Night Fishing can be found here. 3 Note it has been reported that the basic Spear Gun levels according to the old scheme (a constant 4% per non RLC cast regardless of whether a fish has been caught or not) and not as described above. It is not known whether this is intentional or whether that pole was overlooked when the current pole leveling scheme was introduced. The rate described above reflects what the pole leveling rate should be to retain consistency with the pole leveling rate of the other poles, but this may not match personal experience. 4 The rate of leveling of the 'Good and Evil' poles (Icelantican poles, Symbiotic poles and the Parribean), Alcatraz and 10 Year Storm Poles, progressively decreases as you progress through Icelantica, Sig's Underwater Lab, Parribea and Geminisles respectively. In essence, these poles take longer to level the stronger they are. The net effect is that the rate of leveling in the later stages is slower, when there are numerous fish to catch, but faster in the earlier levels, where there are very few fish to catch. 5 New release - These poles have unknown values and need your help! Some might be missing addon details (ie *Addon slows down pole leveling* ) from the Poles area as well. Pay attention to the experience needed per level. Divide 100 by this number (ie 100/x) to get the %. Roperian Poles Dynamic Pole Leveling beyond Sans Culpra Poles beyond Sans Culpra (poles of Icelantica, Sig's Lab, Parribea and Geminisles) do not come as "Level 1/50", they come as "Level x/y" and then you are able to purchase add-ons which add to your poles base level. This allows you to further advance and bring your pole up to "Level x/130" for Icelantica poles, "Level x/100" for Symbiotic poles, "Level x/120" for Parribean poles and Level "x/100" for Alcatraz This feature was added to create more short-term goals plus it is exciting to unlock new add-ons and see them in action. Each Icelantica pole add-on can be purchased once a minimum requirement of pole level and Evilness and Goodness points have been met. Each Symbiotic pole add-on can be purchased once a minimum requirement of pole level is met and the proper mutation mix has been completed. Category:Poles Category:Pole Damage in Roperia